Missing
by Linda1
Summary: Someone ends up missing, and the rest of the gang have to get their friend back. But will they be too late? new parts finally up!!!
1. Kidnapped

Author: Linda

**Author: **Linda

**Title:** Missing

**Summary**: Someone ends up missing and the rest of the gang have to get their friend back.

**Authors notes**: Alex is dead but Tess isn´t evil. The story takes place somewhere in season 2 after Alex´s death, but since they have only showed season 1 in Sweden (where I live) I may not now exactly everything that has happend.

And I also apologize if my english sucks since I´m swedish.

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything, so don´t sue!

**Couples:** Everybody. M/M, M/L, K/T and A/I (in a way)

Part 1

Maria DeLuca looked at the four people entering the Crashdown...the pod squad.

She turned to her best friend Liz Parker.

"I think you would like to take your break now" she said.

"Why?" Liz asked. 

"Because prince charming just came in" Maria said, referring to Max Evans, Liz´s boyfriend. 

Liz turned around and found herself staring in to Max´s eyes. "I think I´ll do that" she said without taking her eyes off Max.

Liz started to walk away and heard Maria yell behind her. "Tell Michael he owes me 10 bucks!"

"You can tell him your self" Liz yelled back. "They're here to eat you know. They are going to need a waitress.

"But you..." Maria started. 

"I'm on my break, remember" Liz said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah… I always get to do the hard work around here" Maria muttered to her self.

"So what can I get my alien friends today" Maria asked with a cheerful voice. "Just the usual" Max said smiling at her.

"Yeah, and can I get a kiss from one of the waitresses?" Michael Guerin asked.

"Which one?" Maria asked innocently. "Oh, anyone will do" Michael teased.

"Please stop flirting and just do it already" Isabel Evans said annoyed.

"I'm just wondering spaceboy" Maria said, ignoring Isabel´s comment. "When did this sudden change in mood happen? Yesterday you said you were pissed of at me"

"Well today is a new day" Michael said and dragged Maria down on his lap and kissed her passionately.

Tess Harding, who had been quiet ever since the pod squad came to The Crashdown, suddenly screamed.

Everybody turned to look in the direction Tess was looking and realised why she had screamed.

A man across the room just pulled out a knife.

"Okay, so where is Maria DeLuca?" the man asked.

Maria froze. Why was this man looking for her? And why did he have a knife?

"Don't say anything" she heard Michael whisper in her ear.

"What are you two whispering about?" The man asked, pointing the knife at Michael and Maria. He walked towards the booth they were sitting in.

He looked them over and his eyes stopped at Maria´s chest.

"So _you are Maria DeLuca" he said looking at Maria´s nametag._

"Well..." Maria started"You don't look like I had pictured you" he said, interrupting her. He grabbed Maria´s arm and pulled her up, but Michael pulled him away and placed himself protectively in front of Maria.

"If you touch her again I will kill you" Michael said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, how cute...a protective boyfriend" the man said sarcastically. "Maybe you would like me to take this little girl instead" he said and pulled a little girl in the nearest booth over to him.

He held the knife to the girls' throat and looked at Michael.

The little girls' mother let out a high scream.

"No! Please don't" Maria pleaded and pushed Michael aside, so she stood and looked the man in the eye.

"Do what ever you want with me, but please don't hurt anyone else". Maria was so scared that she was surprised that she could even talk.

"Maria...Don't go with him" Liz said with tears in her eyes.

"Liz, I have to. I can't let anyone else get hurt" Maria said looking at her best friend. She turned to the man. "Let the little girl go" she demanded. The man did what she said, and the little girl went straight into her mother's open arms.

The man grabbed Maria by the arm and went for the door.

The five teens could just sit there and watch an armed and probably dangerous man, take their friend away.

As soon as the door closed, Max, Michael, Liz, Isabel and Tess rose to their feeth and ran after the man and Maria.

But it was too late. They got out just in time to see a car drive of with Maria in it.

"Oh my god" Liz said clearly terrified. What are we going to do?" Max went up to her and took her in his arms. "Max she's gone...Maria is gone." Liz said and couldn´t hold it in anymore. She started to hysterically cry into Max´s chest.

"It is going to be okay" Max said. "We are going to get her back. Everything will be okay". But everybody could hear the fear in Max´s voice.

He was just as afraid as the others. 

Michael pulled Isabel and Tess into a hug. 

"Why didn't you use your powers?" Liz asked between cries . Her voice was so quiet that the others almost didn't hear her.

"I couldn't" Tess said. "It was something stopping me". "Me too" Max added.

"Something terrible is happening. And it seems to have something to do with the fact that we are aliens" he continued.

"I don't care what's going on with our powers" Michael said. "All I care about is finding Maria". 

"Of course that is what's important" Isabel said. "I've already lost Alex, and I don't know what I would do if we lost Maria too". At the mention of Alex's name she started to cry even harder then before.

"So what's the plan?" Tess asked. She looked around at the faces of her friends. Nobody had an answer to her question. Until they figured out where Maria was, all they could do was hope...


	2. Dreamwalking

Author: Linda

**Author: **Linda

**Title:** Missing

**Summary**: Someone ends up missing and the rest of the gang have to get their friend back.

**Authors notes**: Alex is dead but Tess isn´t evil. The story takes place somewhere in season 2 after Alex´s death, but since they have only showed season 1 in Sweden (where I live) I may not now exactly everything that has happend.

And I also apologize if my english sucks since I´m swedish.

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything, so don´t sue!

**Couples:** Everybody. M/M, M/L, K/T and A/I (in a way)

Liz sat alone in her room. She couldn't believe that Maria was gone.

She could already feel the emptiness without her best friend. What would she do if Maria never came back? What would she do without Maria´s bad jokes? Without her optimistical charm?

She couldn't believe that she had just recently lost Alex and now she might be loosing Maria too.

She would still have Max...but that wasn't the same. She loved Max so much, but she couldn't talk to him about everything, like she could with Maria and Alex.

They were the best friends you could ever have.

But why was Liz thinking like Maria was gone forever? They would come up with a plan to get her back. Wouldn´t they?

Isabel put her finger on a picture of Maria. Lately, she and Maria had grown closer, so it was easy to make the connection. Apparently she could use her dreamwalking-powers but she couldn´t do anything else.

Maria was having a nightmare. She was strapped to a table and she was being tortued. Just like with Max, Isabel thought.

Isabel stepped into Maria´s dreamorb and went over to her.

Luckely, at the dreamplane, Isabel could do whatever she wanted to.

Isabel tried to think of a place where Maria would feel calm.

Michael, she realized. She would feel safe in Michael´s apartment. So she snapped herself and Maria there.

"I´ve been waiting for you Isabel" Maria said as soon as they got there. She gave Isabel a fast hug and then her expresison turned serious.

"How did you now I was coming?" Isabel asked, surprised.

"I could sense you".

"Wow! Well we don´t really have time to talk about that right now" Isabel said, remembering the reason why she was here.

"Do you know where you are?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Maria said. "They did not let me see anything on the way. They gave me something so that I went to sleep. So I don´t even know how long time it took to get here" Maria said in a rush. Isabel could see that she was shaking. She took a step forward and gave Maria a tight hug.

The tension in Maria´s body seemed to ease a little bit.

"I did ask them why you couldn´t use your powers though" Maria said when she let go of Isabel.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, they said that they had planned this carefully, so they had put some kind of drug in your food. Apparently they know a lot about you guys."

"That´s scary" Isabel commented.

"Yeah. But something went wrong and the guy who took me lost his gun so he had to take a knife from the kitchen instead. He was really careful to tell me that" Maria said annoyed. "He said he didn´t want to look stupid or something."

"So you can´t give me any clue on where you are?" Isabel aksed again just to be sure.

"No I´m sorry but I don´t" Maria answered. "I really, really wish I did know" Maria continued.

"We´re going to find you anyway" Isabel told her. "We will find a way" she promised.

Isabel wished that she would know that for sure. That she knew that she and the others were going to get their Maria back. But she didn´t. 

"I sure hope so" Maria said. "Because it´s not just me you have to save".

"What do you mean?" Iabel asked with concern.

"There´s another person involved now" Maria said sadly.

"Who? What are you talking about?". Isabel was getting really worried. What was Maria talking about. Were there any more people with Maria?

Maria looked Isabel straight in the eyes.

"I´m pregnant"...


	3. Pregnant?

Author: Linda

**Author: **Linda

**Title:** Missing

**Summary**: Someone ends up missing and the rest of the gang have to get their friend back.

**Authors notes**: Alex is dead but Tess isn´t evil. The story takes place somewhere in season 2 after Alex´s death, but since they have only showed season 1 in Sweden (where I live) I may not now exactly everything that has happend.

And I also apologize if my english sucks since I´m swedish.

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything, so don´t sue!

**Couples:** Everybody. M/M, M/L, K/T and A/I (in a way)

"Shouldn´t Isabel be back by now?" Michael asked.

"I don´t know" Max answered. "But it probably just means that she has found Maria and that she is talking to her".

That didn´t make Michael feel any less worried. Maria was gone and they didn´t know where she was.

He promised himself that if they found her...no _when they found her, he would never let her out of his sight._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound from Isabel.

He looked at her and saw that she had woken up.

"Are you okay?" Max asked immediatly.

"Yeah, I´m okay" Isabel said. "But Maria isn´t".

"Why? What are they doing to her?" Michael demanded.

"They are doing tests on her" Isabel said, avoiding Max´s gaze. "Like with Max".

"We can not let them do that to her" Max said. 

Michael could almost feel the anger coming from Max. This has to be hard on him, Michael thought. Max had gone through it himself when he was capured by Pierce.

Michael could not let Maria go through that too.

"Did she say where she was?" Micahel asked.

"She didn´t know" Isabel said with tears in her eyes. 

Before Michael could, Max embraced her in a hug.

Isabel continued: "She did say something else though" she said looking at Michael.

"What did she say?"

"She isn´t alone" Isabel answered.

"What do you mean, she´s not alone?" Michael aksed.

"Michael...she´s pregnant" Isabel said.

Pregnant? How could that be? They had only slept together once. And that was like eight months ago.

"Michael why didn´t you tell us" Max demanded. 

"Newsflash Maxwell. I don´t tell you everything" Michael said. 

Why should he tell Max that he and Maria had slept together? 

That was private.

"Besides...we only did it one time. And that was eight months ago".

"What? How can that be?" Isabel asked, turned to Max.

"It means that either Maria has kept something from you Michael. Or maybe the pregnancy is different because Michael is an alien" Max said.

Maria couldn´t have slept with someone else, Michael thought. But that would mean that the baby was his. That he was going to be a father.

"It is definatly alternative number 2" Michael said with confidant in his voice, but not in his heart. "Maria hasen´t hidden anything from me".

"Maybe we should call Liz" Max said. "Maybe she knows something we don´t".

"Yeah. Do that" Isabel agreed. "But the important thing right now is to come up with a plan to get Maria back. The other stuff we can work out later".

Max went out of the room and left Michael and Isabel alone.

"She hasen´t slept with anyone else you know" Isabel said and reached for Michael`s hand. "She loves you to much".

"I don´t know Izzy. She was pretty upset with me for a while" Michael said.

"Yeah" Isabel said with a laugh. "Remember when she hit you with that frying pan?"

"Remember?" Michael asked. "I have a scar left from it".

He smiled when he thought about all the crazy things that Maria had done.

For a while Michael and Isabel just sat there and smiled when they remebered Maria.

But suddenly Isabel turned serious.

"Michael, we will find her" she said, looking Michael in the eyes. "And we will find out about that other stuff too".

"I hope so" Michael said and squeezed Isabel´s hand. "I sure hope so"...

**Autors note:** I love rewiews! (Just so you know).


	4. The Nightvisitor

Title: Missing Eva Engelhart Normal Eva Engelhart 2 9 2001-11-01T20:42:00Z 2001-11-01T20:42:00Z 2 711 4057 Eva Engelhart 33 8 4982 9.2812 21 

**Title:** Missing

**Author:** Linda

**Summary:** This chapter is something for all you stargazers...and that's all I'm gonna say...

**Category:** Everybody; M&M, M&L, K&T and A&I (in a way)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Authors note:** This story takes place somewhere in season 2. Alex is dead, but Tess isn't evil, and she never got pregnant because Max and Liz are happily together. I apologise if my english sucks because I'm swedish.

Also...please rewiew!!!!!

Maria was pacing around in the small, white room. She couldn't believe that she was here. Well, actually she didn't know where _here was, but she had realised that it wasn't a good place._

Especially since a man had brought her here with a knife in his hand.

And another man had then later told her that she was pregnant.

And that didn't make any sense, because the one and only time she had slept with someone, was like eight months ago. With Michael.

Just thinking about it made her whole body ace for him. That night had been soooo amazing.

The day after Michael had told her that it had been a mistake. And although that didn't surprise Maria, coming from Michael, she once again let him hurt her.

Later when they got back together again they hadn't talked about it. It was like a forbidden topic.

But that one-time eight months ago couldn't have made her pregnant. But she was.

But it was weird, because Maria hadn't gotten any signs of the fact that she was carrying a baby inside her. No morning sickness, no kicks from the baby. And even weirder was that she wasn't showing. And if Michael was the father she should be giving birth within a month. And he had to be the father. Anything else was biologically impossible.

Anyway, Maria´s biggest problem right now was to figure out a way to get out of this place.

And she would prefer to do it before they had time to make anymore tests.

They had already done enough to her to make her whole body hurt.

But before she figured out a way to escape, all she could do was wait and hope. 

Hope that her friends would find her and save her. 

Don't forget that there is someone else involved now too, she reminded herself. Don't forget about the baby...

Isabel tossed and turned in her bed.

As usual her thoughts went to Alex. But this night it was different somehow. She could really feel and sense Alex, as if he was right there with her. Maybe it was just because Maria was gone, she thought.

Isabel needed Alex more than ever right now. She needed him to hold her in his arms, and tell her that everything was going to work out.

That was probably why she could sense him so strongly tonight.

Isabel opened her eyes, and instead of seeing just darkness, she saw another person. A familiar person. It was Alex.

It's just a dream, she thought...it's just your imagination.

She closed her eyes...and then opened them again. Alex was still there.

"Can't make up your mind if you want to see me, or go back to sleep?" Alex joked.

"It's really you!" Isabel said in shock.

Oh my god! It was Alex. It was her Alex.

Isabel quickly got out of bed and threw herself in Alex's arms.

He was there...alive with her. It felt so good to be back in his arms, where she belonged.

This must be the best feeling in the world, Isabel thought.

"Actually...I'm only here permanently," Alex said. He grabbed both of Isabel´s hands gently, and sat them both down on her bed. "I was sent here on a mission"

"A mission?" Isabel said disappointed. "What kind of a mission?"

"I'm here to help you get Maria back".

"Really? That's great!" Isabel said and felt a little better.

At least she was going to get Maria back. And Alex too, if only for a while.

She rested her head on Alex's shoulder, and tried to get as close to him as possible.

She wanted to feel him as much as she could. She needed to make sure that it was really him.

"Everything is going to work out" Alex said and kissed Isabel on her forehead.

"How did you know that was exactly what I needed to hear?" Isabel asked amazed.

"Because I know you better than you think" Alex whispered in her ear.

"I guess that's true"...

They sat like that for a while.

Just in silence that spoke louder than any words ever could.

"So what do we do now?" Isabel asked, breaking the silence.

"We get Maria back...and I think I know how to do it" Alex answered.

"If anybody can help us do it, it's you" Isabel said.

And she really did believe it. Soon they were going to have their friend back. And their group would be complete.

Then she remembered that Alex wasn't there to stay, and she was filled with sadness.

We will find a way to make that right too, she thought.

Right now she had to focus on Maria. 

"I'm not gonna give up until we find her" Isabel said.

"I'm not going to give up either"...

There they sat. The two people who had been ripped apart so sudden.

And now were reunited, just as unexpected.

And even if it was just for a moment in time, it was the best moment of their lives.


	5. Accepting

Title: Missing Eva Engelhart Normal Eva Engelhart 5 120 2001-11-01T21:06:00Z 2001-11-05T21:20:00Z 4 1183 6745 Eva Engelhart 56 13 8283 9.2812 21 

**Title:** Missing

**Author:** Linda

**Chapter summary:** They meet at the Crashdown and everybody gets to meet Alex! We get to know Tess a little bit better!

**Category:** Everybody; M&M, M&L, K&T and A&I (in a way)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Authors note:** This story takes place somewhere in season 2. Alex is dead, but Tess isn't evil, and she never got pregnant because Max and Liz are happily together. I apologise if my english sucks because I'm swedish.

Also...please rewiew!!!!!

Max reached out and pressed the off-button on his alarmclock. He wanted to stay in bed longer, but then remembered what he was supposed to do today.

He was going to meet the others at The Crashdown early. They were going to discuss how to get Maria back.

And for that, Max would go up at any time.  

He got out of bed and took a quick shower.

Then he pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. Maria had once told him that he looked good in that colour, so he decided to wear that.

That was in that summer when Liz had left and went to Florida.

That was the worst time in his life. But Maria had been there for him and helped him. She had been having problems of her one with that whole Michael-crap, so they kind of knew what the other one was going through.

Luckily he and Liz got back together and so did Maria and Michael. After that he and Maria hadn't had a lot of time to hang out. He missed that.

He missed how Maria could always make him laugh and make him forget his problems.

Max promised himself that when she was back, he would see to it that they spent more "Girlfriend-time" together. 

But of course that didn't mean that he would spend less time with Liz. He couldn't even bare the thought of that.

But right now he had to get going...

Liz's face lightened up when she saw Max enter The Crashdown. She went up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Then she took his hand, and they sat down in their usual booth.

Michael and Tess sat opposite to them and Liz could tell that Michael was way off in his own thoughts. He is probably thinking of Maria, she thought.

And why wouldn't he? That was all she had been able to think about since last night. 

"So where is Isabel?" Tess asked, turned to Max. "Why didn't she come with you?"

"She said that she has a surprise for us" Max answered. "Something that could help us get Maria back".

"Really?" Michael said, suddenly directing all of is attention to the others.

"Don't get your hopes up too much" Max said quickly. "We don't know what it is yet".

"But we are about to find out" Liz said.

Isabel had just entered The Crashdown with a big smile on her face.

Liz couldn't remember a time when she had seen Isabel this happy since Alex died.

Alex! Suddenly Liz saw him walking in after Isabel.

"Alex!" she screamed and ran over to him.

She hugged him as hard as she could. She couldn't believe this. Alex was alive. But she had seen his dead body. It didn't make any sense. But right now she didn't care. Right now all she cared about was that he was here.

"Are you trying to hug me to death" Alex joked when Liz finally let go of him.

She then stepped aside so that the others could hug him too. 

Max went first:

"It's great to have you back, Alex. We've all missed you".

Then Michael gave him a quick, very manly, hug.

"I'm glad you made it, man," he said. And that was a lot, coming from Michael.

Tess then stepped over and gave Alex a hug.

"It is great to see you again, Alex!" she said and smiled at him. "I hope you're here to stay?"

"Actually...I'm not," Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked, beginning to feel worried.

"Well...as you all know I died" Alex started. "And all that really happened. I'm still dead".

"But you're here" Liz said, confused. This didn't make any sense.

"I'm here because I was sent here on a mission" Alex explained.

"By who?" Max asked.

"By the ones who rule everything up there".

"Up there?" Michael asked.

"I'm not really allowed to tell you about it. If I did, I would have to kill you" Alex said seriously.

Liz saw Isabel squeeze Alex's hand and Liz took his other and held on to it hard.

"You don't have to tell us anything," Isabel said. "Except for what you know about Maria".

"Maria?" Michael said. "You know something about Maria?"

He is more worried than I thought, Liz thought to herself. He looked like he was ready to kill someone to get what he wanted. And he is not alone. 

Probably everyone in this room is ready to kill for Maria. Liz sure know she would do anything to get her best friend back.

"If we sit down, I will tell you everything I know" Alex said.

They did what he said and Liz felt calmer than before.

Together they could do anything...especially if it had to do with saving Maria...

Tess walked down the hall of West Roswell high.

The meeting at The Crashdown had gone quite well in her opinion.

Alex knew were Maria was, so now they only had to get there and save her.

It sounded so simple when she put it like that. 

But they didn't know what the place looked like inside, or were Maria was being held, so they could meet some problems on the way. But they could handle it, Tess thought. Together they could do it.

She smiled to herself. If anyone had told her 6 months ago, that she, Tess Harding, would help save Maria DeLuca, she would have laughed.

Maria was a human and didn't deserve anyone wasting time on her.

But now Tess didn't feel like that at all.

She had realised that Maria, Liz and Alex ment more to Max, Michael and Isabel than anything.

And she had dropped the whole Destiny-thing. She knew that it was never going to work out.

She didn't even like Max in that way. She never really had, she had just been determent that everything that Nasedo had told her was true.

She was glad that it wasn't. Because now she could feel free to flirt with other guys…like Kyle Valenti.

She really liked Kyle. He was funny, smart (at least most of the times), good-looking.

They really got along great, and Tess hoped that Kyle felt the same way.

Tess hadn't told Kyle about Maria yet. That she was missing.

She wasn't sure how he would take it. After all the two of them were practically brother and sister.

Ever since their parents had gotten married, Tess had noticed that they seemed to really like each other. In a totally non-romantic sort of way, Tess added to her thoughts.

Now she really had to get to English-class, or her teacher would kill her.

She quickly opened her locker and grabbed her English-books, and ran towards the classroom.

She stopped and turned around when she heard someone gasp in pain.

She looked around the corner, that she had just passed, and saw a group of people crowding around something. But she couldn't see what.

She went over there and saw that it was Michael lying on the floor.

She pushed her way pass some people and slid down on the floor next to Michael.

He did not look well. Maybe it was alien-related. She couldn't risk it.

"Okay, the show is over" she said to the people who were curiously looking at Michael. "Go to your lessons, please. I will take care of this."

They did what Tess said and soon only Tess and Michael were left.

And Kyle, Tess realised.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, and looked worriedly at Tess and Michael.

"I don't know, Kyle" Tess answered. "I don't know what's wrong with him".

She gently shook Michael. "Michael" she said. No response.

She shook him harder. "Michael! Wake up".

Michael opened his eyes and looked directly at Tess.

"Maria" he said slowly. Then he passed out again.

Tess turned to Kyle. "Will you help me get him to The Crashdown?"

That was the only place Tess could think of, where they could take him.

"We can call the others when we get there" she continued.

"Sure" Kyle answered. 

And the two teens carried Michael out of the school, into Kyle's car, and to the restaurant that was like their headquarters.

They took him in the back-way as they both knew where the key was.

Liz had told everybody where it was, in case of an emergency. And this was definatly an emergency.

"I´ll go call the others," Kyle said.

Tess sat down next to the bed that they had laid Michael in, and took his hand.

What was going on with him, she wondered…?

TBC...   if you want me to!


	6. Connecting

"Oh my god!" Isabel said when she, Max and Liz burst in to the room 20 minutes later. "What happened to him?"

She ran to the bed and took Michael's hands in hers.

"He collapsed in school" Tess explained. "Kyle and I took him here. Is that okay Liz?"

"Of course" Liz answered. 

"How long has he been like this?" Max asked.

"About 20 minutes" Tess answered. "But he woke up once. Right before we took him here."

"Did he say anything?" Liz asked.

"Actually…the only thing he said was Maria."

"Maria?" Liz asked. 

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should see if can make a connection to him, and see what's going on with him" Max said and took a step towards Michael.

He gently released Isabel´s hands from Michael's, and took one himself.

He closed his eyes and tried to make the connection…

"Maria!" Michael yelled. "Maria!"

"You don't have to scream spaceboy. I'm right here," Maria said with a smile on her face.

"Maria! It's really you" Michael said.

"Yeah, it's me. So don't just stand there like some alien-freak. Come and give me a hug."

Michael was in front of Maria in two long strides. Then he pulled her into his arms.

God, it felt good to feel her. To smell her and touch her again. Michael felt like it had been years.

He pulled away and looked at her. _Really looked at her. She was so beautiful._

"Are you okay?" Michael asked. "They've hurt you, haven't they? I could feel your pain. I could feel everything they did to you."

"Don't worry about that," Maria said.

She gently put her hands behind his head, and pulled his face to hers.

Their lips touched, and Michael felt a tingling sensation run through his whole body.

He deepened the kiss and the sensation grew stronger.

Then Maria suddenly pulled away.

"Although I could stand here and kiss you forever, we do have more important things to do" she said.

Right, Michael thought. For a second he had forget the situation they were in.

For a second he had forgot that this wasn't reality. This was some kind of alternative universe.

Maybe they had met up in the dreamplane?

But he had been in school when it happened.

Maria interrupted his thoughts.

"So what are we gonna do now?" she asked.

"We are going to get you back." Michael said and touched her chin. "You and…"

"And the baby" Maria finished for him. "Our baby."

"Yeah." It felt weird to hear Maria talk about _their baby. "What's the deal with that anyway" Michael said, trying to sound casual about it._

"_What's the deal?" Maria said smiling. "I actually don't know. But it has been 8 months already since we…you know."_

"I know" Michael said. He remembered it very clearly. It had been the best night of his life.

"I guess it has something to do with you being an alien-freak" Maria joked. "I just hope it doesn't come out with green skin and one eye."

"Hey! I take fully offence to that comment" Michael said, and tried to look hurt.

"Yeah right, stonewall Guerin!" Maria exclaimed.

"That wall is gone you know" Michael said, turning serious. "Thanks to you, hurricane DeLuca. You broke it."

"One of my proudest moments" Maria said. "But enough about that. What's your plan? Do you guys know were I am?"

"Alex did."

"Alex?" Maria asked, obviously confused.

"They sent him here to help us get you back" Michael answered.

"Alex is back? Oh my god! That's sooooo great!" 

Maria started running around in the desert, laughing and screaming Alex's name.

"Michael" he heard someone say from behind him. Michael turned around and saw Max standing in front of him.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Max said. "You passed out in school, so I connected to you and then I came here."

"Max!" Maria yelled and started running towards them.

"I just told her about Alex, Michael explained. "It's like she's on a happy-pill or something."

When Maria reached them she threw herself in Max´s arms.

"This must be my lucky-day" she said when she let go of him. "First Michael comes. And then he tells me that Alex is back. And then you show up here too. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Just being Maria is enough" Max said and smiled at her. "Everybody misses you a lot" he continued. "But not to worry. We have a plan."

"Yeah? So when am I going to hear about this plan of your's?" Maria asked.

"How about right now?" Max said.

"Sounds like music to my ears."

Maria grabbed Michael and Max´s hands and started walking.

"Just bring it on," she said happily.

And while they told her, she kept swaying their hands back and forth.

It felt great to see Maria smile like this, Michael thought.

Although he knew that before he had came, they had tortured her. They had done things to her that Michael didn't even want his worst enemy to go through.

And he had felt it too. He had felt Maria´s pain like it had been his own.

But when he saw Maria smile and laugh with him and Max, he forgot about all that for a moment…

TBC... Please rewiew!!!!!


	7. 

Kyle and Tess sat in Kyle's room. They had left Liz's place right after Max and Michael had woken up. Tess had dragged Kyle away and told him that they needed to talk alone.

That she had some bad news...and good news.

He couldn't believe the story Tess then had told him. That a guy had just come to The Crashdown and threatened them and taken Maria with him.

And their powers hadn't worked? Why?

It didn't make any sense. And why Maria? She wasn't an alien that they could experiment on. But he had got his answer to that one from Tess. She had told him that Maria was pregnant. With an alien-baby. Michael's baby.

Kyle had just learned accepted that guy in his almost-sister's life. And that was only because Tess had told him to.

And now he had made Maria pregnant?

He was so going to make sure that Guerin treated Maria well. That he took care of both her and the baby.

If they got her back, that is. But Kyle knew that they would.

The others had gotten Max back from the bad guys, so why not Maria?

Tess interrupted his thoughts.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Kyle" she said. "You and Maria got pretty close in the past few weeks. But we will get her back. I promise you that."

Tess's words were a little bit reassuring for Kyle, but he was still really worried.

What if they didn't get her back? How was he going to be able to tell Mrs DeLuca? She was going to be crushed.

But he couldn't think like that.

"I know we will" Kyle said and smiled at Tess. "Now that you have my help it will work out."

"Oh, big and strong football-Kyle will save the day huh?" Tess teased.

"Exactly" Kyle answered.

"Well that's good then" Tess said. "Then maybe you can run down to the store and get us some milk, for the pancakes that _you are going to make. Jim and Amy is out of town for two more days, remember?_

"No can do" Kyle said with a grin. "You told me that you had some good news too? You can't forget about the good news."

"Right" Tess said and her face lit up. "Alex is back!"

"Whitman's back?" Kyle asked. How was that possible? Alex had died.

"Well, at least for a while. He didn't tell us that much, but he's here to help us get Maria back."

"Well that surtenly was good news" Kyle said. "Really good news." 

He smiled at the beautiful girl next to him. "And when we get Maria back, everything will be back to normal" he said. Or at least as normal it could be living with alien friends, Kyle thought to himself.

"Absolutely" Tess agreed...

Michael kept walking around in Max´s room. He had done that for the last hour.

Meanwhile, Max and Isabel had tried to figure out how it was possible for him to meet Maria.

Michael himself had thought about it. It didn't make any sense. But he didn't care all that much _how it happened, he was just glad that it __did._

The time with Maria had been great.

He couldn't believe that it actually made him this happy to see Maria again.

He had known that he would miss her and all, if she wasn't around anymore, but he didn't know that he would miss her this much.

Michael was the guy who didn't get intense, who didn't show much emotion.

But when Maria, Liz and Alex had come into his life it had changed..

Before, he had only cared for two people in his whole life; Max and Isabel.

And then suddenly three more people had found out about their secret and everything was turned upside-down.

But Michael was glad that it had happened. He was glad that he had found more people to care about and protect. 

He had even started to feel protecting over Tess. It was when she let that whole Destiny-thing go, that he started to see what a good person she was.

Of course Michael would never admit to any if these things out loud. Not yet anyway. 

"So how do you think it happened, Michael?" Isabel suddenly asked, interrupting Michael in his thoughts.

"I've already told you that I don't know" Michael said annoyed. "And it really doesn't matter how it happened. We have to focus on getting her back instead."

"I agree but..." Max said, but stopped when the doorbell rang.

"I´ll get it" Isabel volunteered and headed downstairs.

The two aliens remaining in the room stayed in silence until she got back.

Michael looked up at her when she entered the room. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

She didn't say anything, she just handed the paper she was holding, to Max.

Max took it and read it. His face became almost as pale as Isabel´s.

"What is it?" Michael asked impatiently. It was quiet for a moment.

"It's about Maria" Max said slowly.

Michael snagged the paper from him. "What about Maria?" he asked as he started to read.

When he had finished reading, he slowly sat down on a chair behind him.

"They know about our plan..." he said and stared into the wall.

"And if we go through with it, they will kill Maria" Isabel finished. "Max, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Max answered.

And if the leader didn't know what to do, who did?


	8. A second note

**Title:** Missing

**Author:** Linda

**Chapter summary:** Ther get another note. This time it may help them find Maria...

**Category:** Everybody; M&M, M&L, K&T and A&I (in a way)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Authors note:** This story takes place somewhere in season 2. Alex is dead, but Tess isn't evil, and she never got pregnant because Max and Liz are happily together. I apologise if my english sucks because I'm swedish.

Also...please rewiew!!!!!

"Who left you the note?" Liz asked, when the three aliens had told her the story.

She, Alex, Tess and Kyle had come over to the Evans´s house as soon as Isabel and Max had called them.

"It was someone who just rang the doorbell and then left it outside" Isabel answered.

"Can't you guys try and get in contact with Maria again?" Kyle asked.

"We could if we just knew how to do it" Max answered. "The last time it sort of just happened."

"But didn't Isabel dreamwalk Maria yesterday, right after she got taken away?" Liz pointed out.

"Yeah, I did" Isabel said. "And I have tried it again, but it is like something is stopping me from getting through to her. It's like when that man took her. Our powers didn't work then either" she reminded them.

Liz thought back at that moment at The Crashdown. It felt like it had happened weeks ago, when it really was just two days ago.

And right now it looked like it could be like that. Like Maria could be gone for a long time...maybe even forever.

She looked around at her friend's faces.

They all looked miserable. And why wouldn't they? Their friend was gone, and they had no way to get her back.

When Liz thought about that, she felt tears sting her eyes. Max gently took her hand and squeezed it.

Liz didn't know what she would do if she wouldn't have Max to help her through this whole thing.

And of course all her other friends too. Alex, Isabel, Michael, Kyle, and even Tess, made it a whole lot easier.

Liz was abruptly disturbed in her thoughts, by the doorbell.

"Come on. Maybe it's them again" Michael said and ran to the door.

The others quickly followed him.

He swung the door open, but nobody was there. Michael ran out on the street but it was empty.

"Michael!" Isabel screamed after him. "It's no use. You can't find anyone now. It's dark and you have no idea where they went."

Michael came back and he picked up the note that was lying on the ground, right outside the door.

He read it and then he threw it on the floor and ran outside, to the jeep.

Where is he going?, Liz thought.

Max quickly read through the note and then ran after Michael. The others followed.

"Michael! Wait up!" Max called.

Michael stopped and let Max, Isabel, Liz and Alex jump inside.

Kyle and Tess followed them in Kyle's car.

"What did the note say?" Alex asked and sounded worried.

"It said that Maria is at the pod chamber" Max answered.

"It did? Is she all right?" Liz immediately asked.

They knew where Maria was? She was coming back? Liz felt a feeling of joy wash over her. Her best friend was coming back!

"It just said that she was there" Max said. "We don't know if it's true or if she's okay."

"I'm sure she is" Isabel tried to reassure them.

"Yeah" Alex agreed. "Otherwise we have friends with supernatural powers, remember?" Alex joked. But Liz could hear that his heart wasn't in it.

"Michael, slow down a little bit will you?" Max said.

"Maxwell, no offence, but right now I don't care if a break a couple of speed limits" Michael said in a rush.

"We can't get to Maria faster if you crash the car" Max pointed out.

Michael slowed down a little...

Michael ran out of the jeep as soon as it came to a stop next to the pod chamber.

He ran into the cave and saw Maria lying on the ground.

She wasn't moving.

He quickly ran to sit by her side and took her small hand in his.

He rolled her around so that he could peer into her eyes. They were open, but they didn't have any of its usual sparks, their usual Maria-glow.

"Maria!" he said. "Maria do you hear me?"

In the corner of his eye he saw how the others were gathered around him and Maria.

"Maria!" he repeated.

"Michael" Maria whispered quietly. Her voice sounded so fragile. Like it was going to break any second.

"It's me" Michael said. "And the others are hear too. Alex is here."

"Alex...?" Maria said softly.

Alex sat down opposite to Michael and took Maria´s other hand.

"It's me Maria" Alex said. "They sent me back to find you."

"So I guess we...we have to have a reunion with...with the Whits." Maria´s words barely made a sound any more.

"I guess we have to do that when you get better" Alex said and smiled. "And I promise that you can choose what the guys will wear this time" he continued.

"Good" Maria mouthed.

Then her eyes closed.

"Max, what's wrong with her? You gotta save her" Liz screamed, and Michael could hear the panic in her voice.

Alex quickly moved out of the way and Max took his place...

TBC...   Please rewiew!


	9. Healing

**Authors notes:** Just a short part, because a reason I can't explain until the next part, which will be longer. Also, rewiew if you want me to continue. It's funnier to write if you know that someone likes it!

Max didn't really know what to do. He didn't know what was wrong with Maria. With Liz it had been a wound, but now he couldn't see anything like that. He remembered when he'd tried to heal Alex. He hadn't had any luck then, but maybe he would now.

He concentrated on Maria and soon he started to get flashes from her:

Maria as a little girl.

Maria meeting Liz for the first time.

Maria seeing Michael and thinking he was hot.

Maria making out with Michael at The Crashdown.

Maria bonding with Max over the summer.

Maria crying right after Alex died.

Maria singing at Alex's funeral, tears in her eyes. 

Michael comforting Maria.

Maria being tortured.

Maria dying...

End of flashes

What? Max thought. Maria dying? She couldn't die, he was healing her.

He concentrated on Maria again. But no more flashes came. Max could only see blackness and darkness...death.

He opened his eyes again and saw the others staring at him.

"It's not working" he said. "She's gone."

"No!" Liz screamed. "No! You have to try harder, Max! She's not dead!"

Liz grabbed a hold of Maria and started to hysterically cry onto her shoulder.

Max gently touched Liz's arm. 

The others gathered around Maria in a protective circle.

Max looked at Michael. He didn't move. He looked terrible, like his life just ended.

And in a way it probably did. Maria was the safe point in Michael's life, Max realised. And now that she was gone, things would never be the same again...for anyone...

**TBC...**   please rewiew if you like it!


	10. Eternity

Tess looked at the girl in the sand. A girl who Tess just recently had started to like.

And now she was gone...she was dead.

Tess looked up at Kyle. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. And he probably hadn't.

Tess squeezed his hand to let him know that she was there for him always.

He gave her a weak smile...

Kyle walked up to Maria. It had only been two days ago since they had found her. It was just like with Alex. Max tried to heal her, but without luck.

That day Kyle had called his father and asked him and Amy to come home.

When they did, Kyle had told them everything that had been going on the last two days.

Amy was shocked, to say the least. First she found out that there was aliens among her, and then she find out that her dother has died because of it.

But Kyle's dad had talked to her and calmed her down. Of course she was still upset, but at least she had dad, Kyle thought.

Liz had suggested that they should hold the funeral out in the desert and the others had agreed. Maria would like that.

They had also decided that everyone, who wanted to, should say something about how they felt, even though it was only them there; Dad, Amy, Tess, Liz, Max, Isabel, Alex and Michael. And of course myself, Kyle added.

He looked down at Maria and then started talking:

"Maria was the most alive person I have ever met." And she really was, Kyle thought.

"She was so full of life and she did not deserve to end it like this...so sudden."

Kyle took a short break and cleared his throat.

"She was my sister in every way that matters, and she always will be. I could stand here forever and tell you how great Maria was, but I know that all of us already know that, and that others want to speak too. So..."

Kyle leaned down and whispered in Maria´s ear, so that no one else could hear:

"I will miss you sis. I love you."

Then he laid a rose next to her and walked back to stand beside his dad and Tess...

Max let go of Liz and walked towards the spot that Kyle had just left. Alex quickly laid his arm around Liz, but was careful not to let go of Isabel.

Max couldn't believe that he was attending another of his friend's funerals.

It wasn't long ago that they had buried Alex. And now it was Maria.

He hadn't been able to save either one of them. He had really tried to heal them, but he couldn't.

Everyone kept telling him that there was nothing he could have done, but he couldn't help but feel like he could have tried harder or something.

But here he was, preparing to express his feeling of this terrible loss.

The loss of one of his best friends. The light in their group. Maria.

He looked at Liz and then started talking:

"I would like to say a couple of lines from a song that I think fits me and Maria."

Max took a pause and then continued:

"You were there for summer dreaming

  And you are a friend indeed

  And I hope you'll find your freedom

  For Eternity."

Max grabbed a shirt from his bag. It was his blue shirt that he knew Maria loved.

He laid it in her grave and then started talking again:

"I _know you'll find your freedom, Maria._

  Cause you deserve it, girlfriend. You really do.

  You deserve everything that is good in this world."

Max stepped back to Liz and grabbed her hand. He held on to it hard and then saw Isabel moving towards Maria´s grave.

He knew that his sister was strong. But to first loose Alex, who probably had to go back soon, and then loose Maria...

Max had a feeling it would be too much for her...

TBC...      Rewiew!!!!

**Authors notes:** The lines from the song that Max said, is Robbie Williams "Eternity". Hope you enjoyed it and read the next part...


	11. Amazing grace

Isabel tried to hold it together, she tried not to cry, but it was too hard.

And why shouldn't she cry? One of her closest friends had just died.

But ice queens doesn't cry, she reminded herself.

Well, I'm not really like that anymore, Isabel thought.

She looked at Maria´s lifeless body and let a tear fall. Maria was worth it. She was actually worth a whole lot more, but right now this was all Isabel could offer. 

She looked over at Alex and hoped that he would be able to stay with them a little bit longer. That he wouldn't have to go back to wherever it was that he came from.

She really needed him, and the others too.

Isabel saw Alex whisper something in Liz's ear and she seemed to calm down a little. Alex comes to the rescue once again, she thought.

She suddenly remembered where she was, got herself together and started talking:

"Even though there's so much to say about Maria, I'm going to keep it short. Because I know that Maria wouldn't want us to mope around over her. She never wanted any of us to mope around over anything."

Isabel saw some smiles when they all thought about the truth of her words.

"When Maria first came in to my life, I didn't like it at all" Isabel continued.

"I thought that she and Liz was going to take Max and Michael away from me... my brothers. But then I realised that it really was the opposite. They were the best thing that could ever happen in _all of our lives."_

Isabel looked at Liz to let her know that she really meant what she said.

"And when I got to know Maria, I realised that she was a million times better than all of my shallow friend put together."

Isabel dried another tear away.

"So Maria if you can hear this…Thank You."

Isabel then bent down and left a note in Maria´s empty grave. Soon they would lay Maria there and it would be filled with love. Lucky grave, Isabel thought. She turned her gaze to Maria.

"That is for you only to read" she told her and referred to the note.

Then she brushed a lock of hair away from Maria´s face and went back...

Alex gently squeezed Isabel´s shoulder when she reached them. She looked terrible. And that wasn't usual for Queen Isabel to do.

But Alex was glad that she wasn't like that anymore. He was glad that she could let herself show what she was feeling.

He looked at his other side and found a face that looked at least as terrible as Isabel´s. Liz.

He sent her a silent question by giving her a questionable look.

She nodded for him to go next.

Alex did this and slowly approached Maria´s grave.

He sadly looked down at his best friend's body. 

He couldn't remember a time when he had ever seen Maria this quiet and still.

She was always doing something. She was always so full of life.

And that was the worst thing about all of it, Alex thought.

Maria loved life more than anybody else Alex had ever met. She was the last person that ever deserved to end her life like this. So abruptly. Leaving so many friends behind her. Friends that loved her so much. And Michael.

Alex had been really sceptical of Maria together with him, but he was glad that he had been wrong.

He had realised that Michael really did care for Maria.

You could easily see that now too, Alex thought.

Even though Michael didn't cry his eyes out, you could defiantly see that this was eating him up inside.

Alex took the guitar he had laid next to Maria, and started talking:

"Maria loved music. She didn't share my style in it, but she sure loved it."

Alex thought back at the whole blind date-thing when the Whits were playing.

Maria had really owned the stage that night. It had been like she had been borned to do just that…sing.

"That's why I choose to play a song that I know she liked. I'm going to sing too, but I'm warning you. It will not sound as good as when Maria sang this song for me."

He sat down next to Maria and started playing and singing:

The earth shall soon

Dissolve like snow

The sun forbear to shine

But god who called me here below

Will be forever mine

Yes when this flesh and heart shall fail

And mortal life shall cease

I shall possess

Within the vail

A life of joy and peace

Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost

But now I'm found

Was blind but now I see

  
  


When Alex ended the song his eyes were filled with tears.

He looked at Maria and then said:

"I know it's not as good as when you sang it for me. I heard that you know.

But it's the thought that counts, huh?"

Alex kissed Maria´s forehead and then gave Liz a reassuring look to go ahead…

TBC...    Rewiew!!

**Authors notes: **Next part up soon! Hope you like it.****


	12. The kiss

Liz walked up to Maria, where Alex still was standing. When Liz reached him he leaned in and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Would you stay with me up here when I talk?" Liz whispered in his ear.

"Of course I will" Alex told her.

Liz didn't feel like she could do this alone, and Alex could always calm her down.

She let go of his embrace, but took a hold of his hand instead.

She had prepared a speech, but realised that it would be easier to just talk right from her heart.

"Everybody who is here today, were the most important people in Maria´s life.

Friends and family meant everything to her." 

Liz didn't care about the tears that kept running down her face. Alex did it instead. He reached down in his pocket and gave her a napkin.

She used it gave Alex a thankful smile before she continued.

"And who couldn't love Maria? She was kind, loyal, fun and just…just the best friend you could ever have."

Liz took a deep breath to regain some strength.

"We used to have this long talks when one of us needed it..." 

Liz smiled when she remembered when they had wondered if Max and Michael had ruined it for them with other guys. 

"…And Maria always listened with this intense look on her face. Like it was a matter of life or dea..." Liz stopped herself before saying death. Alex squeezed her hand.

"Death" Liz ended.

"She could listen for hours to me just babbling on and on about my problems.

And she really_ listened to every word I said. Because that's what kind of friend she was. The kind of friend who would walk trough fire for you. She would do that for every one of you who are standing here right now. I know she would._

I just wish that it didn't have to end like it did. That she would still be here."

Liz leaned down and took one of Maria´s hands in her.

Then she took a long look at her best friend in the world, and slowly walked away.

When she passed Michael, he gently grabbed a hold on her arm and looked her in the eye.

"That was well said" he told her. 

"I just said what I felt. And Michael…?"

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving her…"

Michael knew that it was his turn now. That it was his time to try and express how he felt about what happened to Maria.

He had listened to all the others talk about how much they missed her and loved her. And Michael knew that they all meant every word of it. But still he couldn't help but feel like it was all just so false.

Non of it would bring Maria back. She was gone forever, except for in his heart.

She would always be there. Hell, she would always _be his heart._

She was the one person who he had ever let all the way in to it…and to his soul.

God, I sound girlie, Michael thought.

I really have to spend some guy-time with the others soon.

If he ever could stop think about Maria that is.

Michael suddenly remembered where he was and walked up to the place where Maria was lying.

God, she is beautiful, Michael thought. She looks just like an angel.

He looked at his friends all paired up in two. Max and Liz, Isabel and Alex, Tess and Kyle. And Valenti and Mrs DeLuca of course.

Michael couldn't help but feel a little left out. Everybody had someone to lean on, except him. Well, he had all the others too, but it wasn't the same. He needed Maria.

He looked at her and smiled. Then he kissed her. A long passionate kiss…

Maria was dead. She knew that. But then why could she hear everything that her friends were saying?

She had heard every single word of what they said and for every word she felt stronger.

And now she could feel Michael's lips on her own.

She could feel the heat coming from him. And she knew that she would be ready to break free any moment now.

Just one second more and she would be back in Michael's arms.

And then Michael let go…

"No!" Maria screamed in her head. She wasn't ready yet. She wasn't strong enough.

She had been so close…

TBC…    Rewiew!!!


	13. The end

Michael let go of Maria and started walking away.

But something was telling him not to.

That he should stay with Maria just a little longer. But Michael couldn't stand to look at her anymore. He just missed her so much more when he saw her beautiful face.

And felt her lips against his.

He started thinking of a thing that Maria always pointed out to him. That he shouldn't deal with everything alone. That they were stronger together.

That gave him an idea.

He looked at the others that were standing spread out in the desert.

"I think we should try something" he said.

"Try what Michael?" Tess asked.

"We should all try to connect and maybe see if we can somehow help Maria."

"Michael I don't think that will work" Max said gently.

"Max, it's worth a try" Liz said.

"Maybe I should take Amy home" Jim said and sounded sceptical to the idea.

"Yeah. I would like to go home and just rest. It's been some weird couple of days " Amy agreed.

"Okay" Michael said.

"Try and get some sleep Mrs DeLuca" Alex said. "We will call you if anything happens."

"Thank you Alex. I will."

Michael looked at the car that drove away with Mrs DeLuca and the sheriff in it.

Then he went to Maria and the others followed.

When they all stood there Michael grabbed Isabel's hand in his left and Liz's in the other.

He saw Liz take Max's and Max take Tess's.

Then Isabel grabbed a hold of Alex's hand and the circle then became complete when Kyle and Tess's hands intertwined.

Maria was lying in the middle.

Michael closed his eyes and immediately he could feel the others.

They were all connected and it was really the most powerful thing Michael had ever experienced.

He sent out a picture of Maria to the others. Then Liz sent on of Maria in her waitress-uniform.

Alex sent one of Maria singing and Isabel one of Maria laughing.

Michael started to feel Maria with them. He sent a silent message to the others: "Keep going!" he encouraged them. "It's working!"

Then Max showed them a picture of Maria in school. Typical Max, Michael thought. Always thinking about school. 

Then he saw a picture of Maria and Kyle looking at their parents making out on the couch.

And then Tess sent out a picture of all eight of them sitting at The Crashdown. Everybody smiling and talking.

Now Michael could feel that Maria was close. But nothing happened. He could only feel her. His hope sunk again. What had he been expecting? That Maria would just come back from the death?

He let go of Isabel and Liz's hands and opened his eyes.

And his eyes were staring in to Maria's.

"Finally!" Maria said and smiled at him. "I thought you were never going to make it."

She pulled Michael to her and gave him the most amazing kiss Michael had ever experienced.

Then she suddenly let go of him and formed a group-hug with all of them.

"I've missed you guys!" Maria said still holding on to them. "Even you Kyle" she joked.

"Oh, thanks for that one, sis!" Kyle answered, trying to sound hurt.

The gang finally let go of each other, but Michael didn't let go of Maria. And he didn't intend to ever let her go again.

"So…has it been a total disaster here without me?" Maria asked turned to Liz.

Liz looked around at everybody and smiled. "Well, let's just say we work better when there's eight of us…"

The next ten minutes were spent with hugging and kissing. Maria couldn't believe that she was back with her friends again. 

She actually came back from the death. That's so cool, she thought to herself.

Then she smiled at her friends and snuggled closer to Michael.

This is the way it should always be, she thought. Then she remembered the baby.

The people who took Maria also took her and Michael's baby.

She would have to tell him. Because together maybe they could get it back.

Together they could do anything…

The end          

If you liked it please tell me cause I'm thinking about a sequel. Actually I have already started writing one.

So I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the support!

/Linda


End file.
